The proliferation of network enabled cameras, such as “IP” (Internet Protocol) cameras, which are commonly used for a variety of home or business monitoring applications, has been accompanied by an increase in privacy concerns and security risks. IP cameras provide high quality live and recorded streaming video over networks like the Internet such that the recorded content can be viewed and monitored by end users at local or remote locations.
Unfortunately, there are deep-rooted concerns that the content recorded and distributed by IP cameras can be viewed by unintended parties, including hackers that can “hijack” cameras to spy on end users. Hijacking can, for example, involve intercepting the video feed being transmitted over the internet, as well as hacking into and gaining control over the IP camera itself, for instance, turning the camera on and recording without the owner's knowledge. Other types of digital cameras that are network enabled or indirectly connected to the internet via a computing device, such as smartphone cameras and web-cameras used with personal computers, present similar security risks. The term “IP camera,” as used herein, is intended to include various types of digital video or still cameras that can be directly or indirectly connected to a network for the purpose of capturing imagery for recording or transmission over the network.
For at least the foregoing security reasons end-users have resorted to using basic anti-surveillance solutions to protect their privacy. These solutions are typically basic mechanical devices such as stickers, covers, and plastic slides, all of which are designed to cover up the camera lens and are un-hackable. These rudimentary solutions for enhancing privacy, however, lack convenience and sophistication. For example, a user can easily forget to apply the cover over the lens when the camera is not in use. Furthermore, existing lens cover solutions provide only an unobscured lens state and an obscured lens state, without providing the ability to adjust the privacy level between these two extremes. Moreover, the act of applying a lens cover can also be inconvenient, particularly when a user desires to apply and remove the cover multiple times a day or from a remote location.
By way of further example, some users resort to disconnecting the IP camera when it is not in use. However, this solution can also be inconvenient, particularly when the camera's data connection is not readily accessible. Moreover, it can also be difficult to tell whether the IP camera is connected/disconnected or active/inactive from simply looking at the IP camera device.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.